You Can't Come Back From This
by meriyanna
Summary: "Take off your shirt." Gon said, causing Hisoka's eyes to spring open, he looked to Gon raising an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to treat the wound otherwise?" I do not own HxH characters.
1. Recognition

The woods are a peaceful place during the early hours of morning, just as the sun begins to rise. The animals remain quiet, eager to maintain the serenity. Only the soft blow of the wind rustles the leaves.

_What a boring way to die_, Hisoka thought as he looked as his surroundings.

He sat with his back against a tree looking toward a small creek. After his fight with Chrollo he had been severely injured and, though he fought knowing the probability of his death, he never imagined he'd actually die. At least, he'd always imagined killing his opponent before he died himself.

In a rare show of emotion, Hisoka scowled at the memory of the last moments of the battle. He'd suffered a deadly blow to his abdomen that wouldn't stop bleeding, even through the makeshift bandage he made out of his Texture Surprise. That was probably one of the properties of the Ben's Knife that Chrollo expertly stabbed between his ribs. The contents of Chrollo's Bandit Secret were far more vast than Hisoka originally assumed, and he was unprepared, leaving himself open to the attack.

His typical attacks could not find purchase anywhere on Chrollo, which had forced him to improvise. He'd shaped his aura into an elastic rope which had been gradually wrapped around Chrollo's neck. After removing the knife and assessing the damage, Hisoka decided with much chagrin that he couldn't draw-out the fight any longer and shrunk the aura around Chrollo. Hisoka had been pleased when he saw his Bungee Gum biting into the neck of his opponent.

The pleasure was short lived. The red-eyed boy broke through his aura with those interesting chains and carted Chrollo away before Hisoka knew what was happening. Quite a respectable feat.

And that left him to wander a little farther into the woods toward the creek before he could admit to himself that the blood loss was taking its toll. It would be an anticlimactic death for him, to have had such an exciting battle and die hours later, in the midst of butterflies and furry creatures.

_How depressing  
_  
Gon had been traveling all hours of the day and night, resting only when fatigue made him. He had been beckoned back to Yorknew City by Killua, who had finally returned to the continent after years of traveling with his younger sister, or brother, Gon still couldn't get it straight. Eager to arrive, Gon had pushed through the evening, missing supper in the process. As the sun peeked over the horizon, the hunger pains in Gon's stomach became abundantly clear and he was forced to head toward the creek.

He rustled through his backpack to find the collapsible fishing rod he'd gotten to replace the one from his childhood. He'd grown quite a bit, though at 16 he still had a ways to go. With a flick of his wrist the collapsed rod flew forward and locked into place just as he reached the shallow bank of the creek. Gon hung his backpack on a tree branch and scouted the best fishing spot.

Three steps south and he stopped in his tracks. There was a presence, very faint, but indeed there. And it was close. Gon had made sure on this particular journey to conceal his presence with extra care to avoid unnecessary confrontation. He could tell this nen user was using zetsu, but they either weren't very good, or were distracted.

Gon was about to turn back when he noticed some familiarity about this person's aura. I've felt this aura before, he thought, torn between finding his lunch and investigating further. He stood, contemplating.

_If I know this person, and their zetsu is so weak, they could be in trouble. On the other hand, it could be someone dangerous who just doesn't care whether they're found.  
_  
Gon's personality won-out, leaning toward option one, and checked his zetsu once more before vanishing silently into the trees. Even without zetsu most people would be unable to detect him, given his childhood. His steps left no sound.

As he neared the aura his sense of familiarity grew, he'd definitely been exposed to this aura many times. When he was twenty feet away, he allowed himself to peek through the leaves. Instantly he recognized this person and felt fear and worry simultaneously. Fear was a normal reaction he had when encountering Hisoka on his own. But the worry was not for himself, it was for Hisoka.

Even from a distance Gon could see the wound and the stain it left on the tree Hisoka leaned in to. Obviously, he didn't have much longer, even Gon knew a person couldn't survive after losing that much blood. His fear slowly abbated and he stood.

A movement to Hisoka's right caused him to look over in surprise. A boy, wait, a young man stood almost seven yards away, half hidden by the foliage. _I didn't sense him_...he smiled, _95...he would make a good opponent_. His thoughts were incredulous, given his current situation, but he couldn't help himself. Maybe his death wouldn't be so boring.

He felt the stranger release his zetsu slowly and recognition blossomed, "Gon! My young fruit has ripened. "

"Hisoka." Gon said in response, still wary.

"Oh, come now, is that any way to greet an old friend? " Hisoka cocked his head to the side and smiled.

Gon stepped out of the brush and with one quick hop he was across the creek and less than five feet away from Hisoka. "You're hurt."

"I see you've enhanced your skill in stating the obvious," Hisoka said, slightly disappointed. He'd hoped for a much more interesting conversation. He looked away, and tried to focus on the small fish in the stream, but they kept blurring. Not much longer now...

"I would say 'wait here' but I don't think you can stand." he heard Gon say and looked back only to see Gon's figure retreating at an impressive pace. Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes. He kept them closed even when Gon returned, though he could tell he carried something.

"Take off your shirt." Gon said, causing Hisoka's eyes to spring open, he looked to Gon raising an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to treat the wound otherwise?"

_He can't be serious..._ Hisoka fought a look of surprise off his face and though he was extremely confused, he obliged and removed his shirt.

"Thought so, your blood isn't clotting. And coupled with this wound, I'd say a Ben's knife? I know they have some weird properties about them," He didn't wait for Hisoka to respond and continued thinking out loud, "Without knowing exactly what was used to stop clotting, I can only guess how to treat it, but I'm pretty sure this will work."

Gon pulled some herbs from his pack and chewed them before smearing them onto the wound. He didn't talk again as he worked, taking a cloth and cleaned the blood from Hisoka's abdomen to see clearly. When he saw the blood-flow noticeably slow, he chewed more herbs and packed them around the wound. In a few hours, after the herbs dried fully, they would come off easily and reveal a scab.

Hisoka watched Gon take his bloody shirt and rinse it in the stream, his confusion growing. Looking down at the herbs stuck to his body he realized that Gon had grown exponentially from when they'd last met on Greed Island. When he thought about the game of dodgeball with Razor his confusion ebbed slightly. Gon was the type of person who did what he thought was right, and he would do it his way. Even as a child, once a decision was made, he followed through to the best of his ability. _So_, thought Hisoka as Gon hung his clean, damp shirt on a branch nearby, _Gon has decided I must live_.

He continued to watch in silence while Gon pulled out his fishing rod once more and sat at the edge of the bank with his back to Hisoka. "Why Gon, such trust in me! How do you know I won't attack you? " So naive, despite his experience.

Gon turned his head and smiled, looking at Hisoka, "I don't think you like to attack someone who isn't prepared, that's not challenging enough. Besides," he turned toward the creek again and his voice lowered in pitch, "you don't know what I'm capable of." He said, thinking back to his fight with Pitou. The intensity and darkness in his voice made Hisoka's smile broaden, the boy really had changed.

A second later, Gon threw a decent sized fish at Hisoka's feet, "You're feeling better, make yourself useful." His voice was direct, but relatively cheerful.

Hisoka, having decided to accept Gon's actions without further thought, pulled the fish to him, "I don't have the proper tools."

"Oh!" Gon exclaimed, forgetting Hisoka was a minimalist in regards to weaponry, wedged the fishing pole between two rocks and began digging through his pack. Hisoka was slowly reviving and could now focus more on the boy, watching his movements. Gon had grown substantially in height and muscle definition. His easy crouch was reminiscent of an animal, an assessment which excited Hisoka. The fruit was no longer green.

Withdrawing a small knife from his bag Gon handed it to Hisoka. Their hands brushed each other briefly, but in that second an awareness hit them both like a jolt of electricity. Visibly surprised, Gon stood abruptly and returned to fishing before either could let out the breath they'd unconsciously been holding in. Hisoka flexed his hand before attending to the fish keeping the bulk of his attention on Gon.

His fish was gutted and cleaned when Gon caught the second. He built a fire and skewered Hisoka's fish on a spit before cleaning his own. As he retrieved the knife he focused on avoiding skin to skin contact, though it did little to help. Gon's awareness of the man in front of him was so strong it was almost painful. It scared him, this unidentifiable feeling.

They ate in silence, Gon's eyes downcast. It gave Hisoka an extended opportunity to study him. He was shocked and displeased with himself for his reaction earlier. Years before, when he'd first met Gon, he felt a pull toward the boy that he could identify as an eagerness to experience the full potential. Which is why he'd waited, and waited, despite many opportunities. He liked the challenge or, more accurately, he needed it as Gon so shrewdly assessed earlier. This pull, what he'd felt when their hands touched, was different entirely. It was that fact causing him displeasure enough to make him frown.

There was no reason for Hisoka to travel with anyone. If he respected them enough, he'd eventually want to fight them which was fine and even desirable to him. But thinking back, he'd spent a large amount of time with Gon on Greed Island without a single thought of a fight. His frown deepened.

Gon threw water on the fire after finishing his meal and took a deep breath. He knew it was time to check the pack over Hisoka's wound and dreaded it. He looked to Hisoka who was looking at the dying embers, scowling. "Hisoka," he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I should check your wound again."

Hisoka said nothing and, without so much as a glance at Gon, repositioned himself so Gon could access his side. Closing the gap, Gon felt like he might suffocate on the tension, but his hands were steady as he tested the pack. Finding it was dry enough, he took the cloth he used to clean up the blood to wash away the herbs. He inspected the scab and saw slight redness around it which could have meant there was an infection. In full first-aid mode, he felt the pink skin with the back of his fingers to test the temperature.

The second his fingers connected a pale hand circled his wrist and threw him back with surprising force. Gon gracefully came to ground ten feet away, "You don't have an infection." he said simply, noting he had Hisoka's full attention, "I still need to wrap it, the scab is fragile and the wound could open again." Without waiting for a reply he went back to his bag and pulled out his small roll of bandages. He could feel the hostility in Hisoka's aura but continued anyway.

"I won't touch you," he said softly. The hostility broached itself in Hisoka's eyes as he glared at Gon and still, Gon continued. He crouched next to Hisoka and waited for him to cooperate. Finally, Hisoka leaned forward and rested both hands behind his head in a deceptively relaxed position and Gon began to wrap the bandage. He pressed on the wound with one side of the cloth and brought it around Hisoka's back, overlapping the origin so he could free his hand. Contact with a barrier seemed to be manageable. After twice wrapping the bandage he cut a few inches in excess and handed it to Hisoka so he could tuck it beneath the wrappings at his chest.

Standing up, he retrieved Hisoka's shirt and threw it on his lap before packing his backpack. He cast a glance at Hisoka, who's rage had abated somewhat, "I'm staying until I think you can defend yourself against someone as strong as me." With that, Gon leapt quickly to the branch above Hisoka and settled in.

The tension did not decrease with distance. Hisoka could feel Gon's every movement and every breath. It was irritating. What was more was his lack of blood lust. How many times had he envisioned his final showdown with Gon? And yet here he was, allowing himself to be cared for by him, granted he would have died otherwise. Even so, the boy had power over him.

_I should have let Illumi kill him after the Hunters Exam_. Losing such young and exciting prey would be more desirable than his current situation. Even then his possessive nature toward the boy was inconsistent with his personality. He resigned himself to rectify the situation the next day. His wound was healing at an alarming rate considering how near to death he'd been just this morning. After hours of rest his body began to regain strength and he knew he'd be ready for a fight in just a few more.

He glanced up at Gon once before allowing himself to sleep.

Gon knew the moment Hisoka fell asleep. The horizon was vivid with purple, orange, and red as the sun set and the physical toll Hisoka had endured caused the fatigue that lulled him into unconsciousness. Gon had felt the change in Hisoka as well when the rage left his aura and all that remained was calm. He knew that meant Hisoka had made a decision on how he would deal with this unusual situation. Most likely the decision was to finish what he'd started so many years ago during their fight in Heaven's Arena.

He calculated the amount of sleep he'd need to stay ahead of Hisoka until he reached Yorknew. A little under two hours would suffice if he wanted to travel constantly for the next two days. The problem was that the city was more than four days away. In two days, Hisoka would be fully healed and Gon would no longer have an advantage over him. On the other hand, if he left now, he'd be able to make a day and a half of headway before he'd need rest, and likely, he'd be too far for Hisoka to track.

With inhuman grace he sprung up the tree and reached the top in seconds. He felt guilty, leaving Hisoka asleep and unguarded, but he knew if he stayed he'd have a battle tomorrow and Gon was unsure of how he could fight Hisoka after all that had happened.

He thought, slightly torn, about what he could do to ensure Hisoka's safety even after leaving him and remembered a technique that might help. Neferpitou's En had a massive range and since experiencing it, Gon had practiced projecting his En farther away. Of course there was no one who could match Pitou's, but Gon one day wanted his to surpass Zeno's, Killua's grandfather. Though he could no longer see Hisoka, Gon felt his aura and focused on that. If he could wrap his En around Hisoka he'd be able to project without him knowing.

Gon felt power building up inside him and released it away from him, maintaining a small distance from Hisoka. A white, glowing erruption burst forth and stretched farther than it ever had before. Satisfaction formed a smirk on Gon's face. He'd definitely be stronger than Killua!

He stayed still for an hour, testing his stamina. After another thirty minutes, when Gon still hadn't grown weak from exerting so much aura, he knew he would be able to hold his En for a few more hours until he needed to release. he focused the epicenter around Hisoka and set off through the trees. He'd gone about sixty meters before he reached the end of his En.

This was something he'd forgotten to think through. If he had to release his En after sixty meters what was the point! Exasperated, he sat cross legged on a branch and wracked is brain again for a solution. He knew that most people could only extend their En about as far as he had, and that Zeno's stretched about five times farther. Even Pitou's at it's lowest point reached around a hundred meters.

Understanding trickled through Gon's brain. If Pitou could extend his En in tendrils, it was possible for Gon to as well. He hopped back a few trees and pulled in his aura. A forty meter radius should suffice if he could wrap some around himself and extend it with his movements. Gon tried to picture the elasticity of Hisoka's aura as he jumped forward. He felt his aura try to pull him back in and struggled to jump to the next tree. His breath came in heavy, desperate pants and he looked back to the glowing dome ten meters behind him. His aura extended from the dome in a tube shape until it met his body, where it hugged him tightly. Now that he could see how it worked, he could manipulate it better.

He jumped from tree to tree, slowly at first, but reaching his normal speed after a few hours. Every inch he put between himself and Hisoka made the tube connecting him to his En dome smaller and smaller in diameter. Though his body was physically able to continue at his current pace, he wasn't sure how long he could maintain his aura.

His answer came just thirty minutes later, after he'd gone a few miles, when the sun crept into the sky. He paused and released his aura just as he felt Hisoka enter it. The feeling of Hisoka's presence felt so close, though miles separated them. Something clenched in Gon's stomach, making him feel sick and excited at the same time. He took a deep breath and gave himself a few minutes to recover some of his energy before he continued, this time pushing himself faster than before.

Hisoka woke when it was still dark out, though the aura around him was brighter than the midday sun. He was instantly alert, checking the open space around him before studying the aura once more. It was far enough away from him that he hadn't been woken by it as he slept, but now that he was awake he knew this was En. What he did not know, was why it was encircling him.

He didn't sense Gon in the tree above him, nor in the ones nearby so he knew he'd left. It is possible that he left while I slept. But then, who's aura is this?

There were many ways for a nen-user to keep tabs on someone. Just being in close proximity was enough to tell where someone was. But if you wanted to know the exact moment someone moved nearer to you, En was the best option. The most likely reason this aura surrounded Hisoka was to track his movements. It was cleverly placed around him, a smaller dome of free space inside a massive dome of aura. No matter which way he chose, no matter what he did, they would know exactly where he was.

If this nen-user wanted to ambush Hisoka, it certainly would make for an interesting game. He glided to his feet in a fluid movement and tested his wound. Whatever Gon had used was very effective. There was no more pain, though there was sure to be some internal damage that still needed time to be repaired. That weakness aside, Hisoka felt more than up for a little action.

He boldly stepped forward into the aura, daring his opponent to show himself. The moment he touched it compassion and caring coursed through him shocking him, rendering him immobile. Upon his entrance, the En dissipated, leaving him alone in the morning light, still as a statue.

_What..._

Gon, who hadn't anticipated such an intense reaction from Hisoka, still pushed himself further and further away. Desperate for the distance and hoping with enough miles he would feel better. As he leapt for another branch he was surprised to find his legs give out instead of propelling him forward. As he fell to the ground his exhaustion hit him. He'd been traveling for more than twelve hours at break-neck pace and his body would not continue. He used a final burst of strength to push him above the leaves and barely secured himself to a branch before vaguely hoping he'd be well enough hidden, and fell into a deep and immediate sleep.


	2. Rejection

Thanks to everyone who followed after the first installment. JUST A WARNING - This chapter is where it gets intimate between the two. I try to be as classy as possible about it, but I thought I'd leave a message for those easily offended at XXX material. If you have any idea/requests on what you'd like to happen PM me and I'll try to integrate it into the story line I have in mind. I hope you enjoy!

MyEmeraldTears and desiraethehisokalover: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this one doesn't disappoint

* * *

Hisoka had remained frozen until the sun rose midway in the sky. His mind was in such turmoil it was all he could do to conceal his presence. Why did Gon go to such lengths to surround him with _En_? Hisoka would have guessed some sort of game had it been anyone else, but he knew the mindset of Gon and he knew there was another reason.

The emotions Hisoka had felt inside the dome of aura was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and that may have been purposeful on his part. He was experienced in malice and aggression, those were easy emotions to control. Compassion or even caring were feelings so far out of his depth. Hisoka knew why his feet had all but taken root; why his muscles were rigid. He'd invoked, never felt, what he was feeling at this very moment: terror.

He was terrified to immobility at the emotions the boy had felt and the response it elicited from him. When Gon's aura flowed through him he'd felt warm for a fraction of a second before it was taken away. He felt its absence painfully and not even the noonday sun could replace the warmth he'd lost.

_What the hell is going on?_

He took a deep breath and found his lungs shaky. Now that he was out of his own head, he realized he was hard and nearly choked in surprise. He clutched at a tree for support and took in another gulp of air. Why was this happening? Everything since Gon had reappeared in his life was confusing and out of character, he felt off balance.

_Dammit._ This behavior was unacceptable. He needed to find Gon and kill him and set his world to rights. _Where did he run off to_, he thought before realizing he could still feel, though very faintly, Gon's presence. It seemed impossible that miles separated them yet he could still feel where the boy was.

He walked in the general direction he felt Gon was and found that the more he walked and the closer he came, the more acute the feeling was. Hisoka walked until the sun set and continued well past midnight before he was close enough to pinpoint Gon's location. He wasn't even trying to use _zetsu_ and after a few seconds, Hisoka found why. Gon was fast asleep just above the lowest branches.

Hisoka jumped to the closest branch and his breath caught. Gon sleeping was a riveting sight. His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was shallow and steady. So relaxed, more relaxed than Hisoka had ever seen him before. He felt a familiar pull in his groin, just this proximity excited him.

He leaned back on the branch as far as he could while maintaining his balance and drew is deck. He shuffled slowly, debating on his next move. Hisoka didn't like the thought of murdering someone as they slept, but it was actually tempting. He wouldn't have to see those eyes looking back at him as he did it. He drew a card and threw it in less than a second watching it sink into the tree above Gon's head. _So easy_. He threw another, the card hit just below the first. Again, and again he threw getting closer and closer to Gon each time. If he threw one more time, all this would be over and he could move on.

His hand hesitated over the deck and without much thought he leaned over to pull the cards from the tree. As his hand reached the bottom card his fingers brushed Gon's hair and his eyes shot open.

_How did he find me?_ Gon thought briefly before he focused on how close Hisoka was to him. He was hovering above him, his right arm extended to the tree, staring back at him. At that moment, when Hisoka looked so lost, Gon felt something blossom in his chest that rivaled what he felt for Killua. Before he knew what he was doing, his arms circled Hisoka and pulled him into a tight hug. He pressed his face into Hisoka's chest in much the same way he had when they'd captured Kite. There was nothing else he could do when faced with someone so completely out of sorts

When Gon pulled him into a hug Hisoka let out an audible choke. His body ceased function and he tried to play catch-up with his heart which began racing wildly. Gon buried his face in Hisoka's chest and his heart began to hurt, "What is happening to me?" Hisoka's voice rasped and was barely audible in the quiet of the early morning.

In response, Gon tentatively repositioned his head and softly kissed the hollow at the base of Hisoka's throat. Hisoka groaned and wrapped his shaking arms around Gon, unable to help the fact that his nails dug into the warm, sun-kissed skin. Gon gasped in surprise and bit his lip, leaning back to look at Hisoka. His eyes looked so uncertain. _So innocent.._Hisoka thought, his arousal beginning to show. He was positioned so that his right leg was in between Gon's and his growing manhood pressed into Gon's left leg.

Gon glanced down and looked embarrassed before meeting Hisoka's eyes once again. Hisoka felt Gon growing beneath him, against his lower abdomen, causing him to reach his full length. Gon took his left hand and trailed it down Hisoka's side until he reached the brim of his pants. His fingers brushed experimentally against the tip of Hisoka's considerable length and cried out in surprise as a surge of pleasure coursed through him. He jerked his hips involuntarily into Hisoka and let out a shaky breath.

"Fuck it," whispered Hisoka and he crushed his lips to Gon's who could feel the desperate need. With a surge of bravery, Gon reached down to clutch Hisoka's cock with a slight squeeze that prompted Hisoka to thrust in his hand.

Hisoka's hand fisted in Gon's hair to hold his head in place while he took over his mouth. Continuing to thrust, Hisoka's movements became more wild and he reached down with his free hand to grasp Gon's throbbing member and began to move his hand in time with his thrusts. He moved faster and faster and faster, burning with raw emotion he had no control over. Gon let out a small whimper then a gasp before finally meeting his release, urging Hisoka to his.

The bark from the tree branch dug into Gon's back as they collapsed with each other, laying on the branch. He barely noticed as he tried to catch his breath and understand what happened. But he couldn't, his mind was still hazy from the previous days exertion, and now the emotional and physical strain brought on by his situation relentlessly pulled him into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Just before he fell asleep, Hisoka thought Gon may have whispered his name, but he was panting too loud to hear well enough. His head rested beside Gon's and let the boy's breathing slow his own, _I am really fucked up_. Minutes ago he was contemplating killing the boy and now he was feeling the delicious fatigue only felt post-orgasm. Exactly how fatigued was made clear by his eye lids, as if made from lead, closing before he could fight it.

Gon awoke the next morning stiff, warm, and slightly smothered by the man on top of him. _So it wasn't a dream, _he thought, taking in the feel of Hisoka's body. He had never acted the way he had with another man, though the way he'd felt the night before was similar to what he sometimes felt for Killua. It felt nice.

Hisoka was already awake by the time Gon had roused himself. He had been up for an hour, deciding what to do. There was nothing about his current situation he could relate to anything he knew. It was confusing and too different. When he woke, he tought about leaving Gon sleeping, and endeavoring never to cross paths with him again. But he stopped because the ache in his chest made it hard to breathe. It was impossible to leave him. Which is why Hisoka needed to kill him.

Gon's arms were wrapped around Hisoka at his waist and he pressed him closer, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in. Hisoka's eyes sprung open, fear filled, and his chest felt like it was expanding and collapsing at the same time. It was unbearable, this love.

Upon that realization Hisoka tore himself away and jumped quickly to the ground. "The time has come, my little friend. " He called in his typical, taunting and song-like voice. He re-situated himself, his crinkled pants and tousled hair, and pointed an outstretched arm toward Gon, beckoning him down.

Gon rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and sighed. _So this is it_. Always able to resign himself to the harsh realities of the world, he nodded and hopped down from his perch. "Are you going to try to kill me, Hisoka?" He questioned, searching for an honest answer. His reply was a smirk. Hisoka shifted, his left side faced Gon, and prepared for battle. Gon knew this stance; Hisoka was a very patient man and standing in this position meant that he would not make the first move. _Two can play at that_.

Gon stood tall and stretched his back, then cracked his neck, and reached down to touch his toes. Hisoka may have thought he was stalling, but Gon's plan was to force him to attack first. He knew Hisoka well from their time together and from that, he could tell that Hisoka required control. What made him dangerous was his ability to adapt even when control was lost. But even then, everything he did was driven by his need for control. If Gon took that away he might be able to restrain Hisoka and talk some sense into him.

Gon yawned and looked at the sun in the sky, feigning boredom. He was trying to seem relaxed and unfocused. For a few moments as he gazed at a passing flock of birds, he thought his efforts would be in vain. He put his hands behind his head and returned his attention to Hisoka. As soon as their eyes connected a surge of aggression came forth from Hisoka. Gon held back a smile. It was working.

_There's a way to dismantle him completely_. Gon bit his cheek to keep himself in check. If he laughed now, there's no way he'd gain control. He looked at Hisoka with determination and put his right leg behind him, ready to propel himself forward. Hisoka tensed as Gon rocketed toward him and an unimaginable speed. The last time they'd fought, their speeds nearly equaled each others, but after years of training and muscle growth, Gon surpassed even Hisoka.

_I can't tell where he is_. He was surprised, even with the additional experience, he never thought he'd be matched in speed. Hisoka let his senses take over for his sight and felt Gon coming straight toward him. He braced himself to dodge and counter when Gon's presence disappeared. For half a second Hisoka had no idea where his enemy was when he suddenly felt Gon closing in on him from behind. He had time enough to turn around before Gon hit.

Gon slammed himself into Hisoka and wrapped him in a tight hug as they skidded backward. Hisoka had the wind knocked out of him and could barely keep on his feet, but finally they came to a stop. He was still trying to regain awareness when Gon held his face in both hands and kissed him.

Just as before, Gon had unmanned him. His body thrummed with the passion of Gon's kiss and it was all he could to steady his quaking body. Before Hisoka could tell himself to be outraged, Gon lightly bit his lower lip before bounding gracefully away, stopping twenty meters away.

Rage poured out of Hisoka in unrelenting waves and Gon swelled with triumph. Now the battle would start and his real task would begin. Hisoka had never looked so fearsome as he rushed toward Gon. Gon put his brief victory to the side and prepared a battle plan. Hisoka was slower, that much was clear, but he had many weapons in his arsenal. His cards and his Bungee Gum could be used in many ways. As he thought this, he caught a card centimeters from his face and tossed it aside.

He lept at the last second to avoid Hisoka hitting him head-on and somersaulted away, using Hisoka's head as a spring board. The sound that escaped Hisoka was indescribable and Gon knew he was winning in the battle of wills. There was nothing since the beginning of the fight that was characteristic of anything Hisoka had ever done. He was out of his element and growing more frustrated by the second.

Four more cards flew at Gon and, rather than reveal his new ability, he simply back flipped and barrel rolled his way clear of the onslaught. When he landed he was surprised to feel another barrage on the way and just barely leapt in time. Two cards made contact, grazing his neck and left arm. Gon smiled, _I'm getting cocky_.

He touched the wound on his neck and felt the warmth of the blood on his fingers. Keeping eye contact with Hisoka, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked the blood from them. He saw Hisoka's pants shift to accommodate his arousal, his limbs shaking again. Whatever was going through his mind, he did well to not let it broach his face.

_What is he doing?_ Hisoka couldn't help his reaction when Gon licked the blood off his fingers. His reaction was more intense because as soon as he'd seen his card slice through skin, he'd wanted to do the same. Why was Gon acting like this? As soon as he'd asked the question, he knew the answer, _He wants me to fumble and lose control_. A ferocity as potent as venom coursed through Hisoka, _I know your game, Gon, and I will no longer be under your control_.


	3. Attraction

OKAY. Remember when I said the last chapter get's explicit between them? Well _THIS_ chapter contains what you were probably thinking of last time. If you read this and you're worried that Hisoka has changed too much, rest easy. I write everything a few chapters ahead before I share, so there is definitely a method to my madness. Also, if you read this and wonder why Gon acts the way he does, I pull my ideas from situations in HxH so as to make the characters in my story as similar to their personalities given to them by their creators. This one is longer than the first one I put out, so ENJOY!

AND FINALLY, it was recently brought to my attention by a follower that is taking down stories with content similar to mine, which has me worried. I purposefully made Gon's character older to avoid some of the negativity directed toward HisoGon fan fiction but if they do take it down, I will be posting my story on Archive of Our Own (as soon as they invite me).

* * *

Gon sensed Hisoka's change coming before Hisoka had realized it himself. In fact, he'd planned for this. As Hisoka shifted his weight in an automatic attack stance Gon released his aura and ran a circle ten meters in diameter, touching every bit of foliage and saturating it with his aura. As Killua had fused his aura with electricity, Gon had infused his with fire. The requirement needed to ignite was friction, but friction made by his opponent. It was a risky move. If his opponent used _gyo_ they'd see his aura all around them, coating anything flammable, and they'd be immediately suspicious. Hisoka, however, seemed too determined to kill that he'd thought of Gon's circle as a tactic for distraction and charged. His third step ignited the flames.

Gon acted quickly surrounding himself and Hisoka in a protective aura. His fire could damage those with the strongest auras, but would do no damage to him. His aura exploded upward in a pillar of fire. The forest around them was engulfed and burned to ash. After a few seconds, the fire withdrew into the remaining wood, burning it from the inside out. Gon released his protection over Hisoka and let the ash fall on them both.

Visibility in the ash cloud was low and everything in the air caused eyes to sting and water. Gon could see the smokey outline of Hisoka's figure a few meters away. He'd planned this since their initial encounter. Hisoka's Bungee Gum would be easy to see juxtaposed against the deep grey ash. It would be easy to implement a second hidden skill he'd been developing, a quick use of his usually time consuming Jajanken. He could now feel rage coming from Hisoka and prepared to take some damage.

Hisoka raged inside and let it show. He was always one step behind Gon and he despised it. If this fight had been for fun rather than necessity he may have reveled in that fact. But his sanity depended on this fight, and the outlook was not good. He used Bungee Gum and pulled all the stray cards back to him. They wrapped around Gon on their way to him.

_Very predictable when he's mad,_ thought Gon, seeing the bands wrap around his torso and arms. When he felt the bull of the Bungee Gum he threw his Jajanken daggers to slice through the bands and watched them disappear from around him. He could all but taste Hisoka's shock.

_I can see Gon will be just as difficult as Chrollo_. Hisoka had to switch up his techniques in that battle as well. He created a silhouette out of Texture Surprise and projected it in front of him. He could control the movements to make it look natural in the thick ash. If he could hide directly behind, Gon wouldn't be able to track him. His projection advanced on Gon's waiting figure.

_Is he coming at me straight on?_ That was an odd tactic for Hisoka. Gon was right when he'd surmised that Hisoka preferred his opponents to come to him, he'd rarely ever charged someone. But now, with the figure rushing toward him, Gon had to assume his tactics had changed. He dodged the first punch, wanting to avoid contact and Hisoka's Bungee Gum, and he dodged a kick as well. He tried to keep as much distance as possible. Gon hadn't predicted a straight-on fight with Hisoka, he was struggling with how to counter but his thoughts were disrupted by a burning branch slamming into his right side.

He flew through the air and skipped on the ground before coming to a hard stop at the base of a burned-down tree. Gon coughed out ash and dirt and felt a sharp pain in his side. Pieces of the branch had broken through and lodged a few places near his ribs and on his arm. Before he had time to contemplate leaving them in or taking them out, something snaked up his body and trapped his limbs. Texture Surprise.

The bark did break through the Texture Surprise but Hisoka knew that wouldn't help Gon. His hands were bound by his sides and his legs were pressed together. He approached Gon slowly and again drew his deck. He sat about a meter away. His first throw nicked Gon's cheek and he saw him wince in pain. The next throw grazed his neck on the opposite side.

Gon looked at Hisoka as he continued to throw cards that sliced through his skin, but caused no fatal damage. He was toying with him. He wanted him to feel as much pain as possible before he died. Gon closed his eyes to stop the sting of tears, knowing what he had to do to end this. He opened his eyes so Hisoka could see what he was feeling, and coated his body with a low amount of aura to protect him. He charged his Jajanken.

"Saisho wa Guu," He said through gritted teeth. The power of his aura singed is skin but he continued to charge. "Jan Ken Chi!" He released his Jajanken to form a blade of aura, cutting through the Texture Surprise and releasing himself. His blade headed for Hisoka and brushed across his chest even as Hisoka attempted to dodge. It sliced through his shirt easily and cut the skin from hip to shoulder. Without stopping he transferred energy to both fists and used his Rock to pummel Hisoka, aiming first for his knife injury, then breaking his left arm just below the shoulder. He put both fists together and used Paper to send a wall of aura at Hisoka, which hit and sent him flying.

_Damn, he is good_, thought Hisoka as he assessed his wounds. He'd battled with broken arms before, but Gon had broken his very cleverly, at the shoulder. He wouldn't get much use out of it. His right arm was fine, but it was pressed against the reopened wound from the Ben's Knife. And his chest was shredded from Gon's Scissor attack. He could still fight though. He pulled back the cards he'd thrown when Gon was trapped and aimed them at Gon's back and neck.

Gon jumped when he felt the first card fly past his neck and dodged the best he could, though two landed in his back. While still in the air he scanned the debris until he found a rock the size he wanted. He flew toward it and dug it from the ground. With one swift punch the rock burst into fist-sized pieces, which he then punched and kicked in Hisoka's direction.

The barrage of stones wouldn't have been difficult to dodge had it not been for his wounds. A few larger pieces did further damage to his left side, but his goal was to protect his right. He didn't see until it was too late that the stones were camouflage for Gon's next attack.

Gon used his speed to his advantage and raced toward Hisoka through the stones. He grabbed a stone and smashed it into the side of Hisoka's head. He let Hisoka fall with grim satisfaction. As he fell, Hisoka thrust his foot toward Gon, kicking a shard of wood deeper into Gon's side. They both hit the ground at the same time.

Gon coughed and his mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. _Damn_. He looked over at Hisoka who seemed to be unconscious and crawled toward him. When he neared he saw Hisoka's eyes were open and staring into his.

"Why are you doing this?" Gon asked, sputtering through the blood and pain. One of Hisoka's eyes was swelling shut and blood poured from his temple and a scary rate. Hisoka didn't answer. "You don't know any other way." Gon said, understanding. He took as deep a breath as he could manage and sat up. He tended to Hisoka's wounds before thinking of his.

He ripped the remnants of Hisoka's shirt and used it as a bandage to wrap his head. "Gon," Hisoka tried to speak but Gon silenced him with a kiss and continued on, using another portion of the shirt to create a sling for his arm. "Gon," Hisoka tried again, but Gon stood and trudged to where his pack was. Stepping out of the battle area was like walking in to a different world. Outside of the ring of ash and smoke the forest was normal. He pulled his pack back into the swirling grey abyss.

Gon looked bad. His right side was wet with blood, but he continued oblivious to the severity of his injury. He pulled the herbs from his bag and chewed them just as he had before, placing them on the slash across Hisoka's chest, and on the reopened knife wound. Then, he returned his attention to Hisoka's broken arm. It was a clean break and if it was aligned properly it would heal perfectly. Gon began to create a makeshift cast to hold Hisoka's shoulder in place.

"Gon, stop," Hisoka ordered. He couldn't bear it, seeing Gon work so diligently when he'd just tried to kill him. He was healing his wounds, again, without a thought for himself. _Gon, stop. Let me help you. Your wounds...if I don't treat them you could die_.

He only realized he'd spoken his thoughts aloud when Gon said, "Alright." His surprise was superceded by his need to make sure Gon was okay. He pushed Gon gently down so he laid on his left side while Hisoka worked on his right. He started by pulling out the cards lodged into his back, and then moved on to the shards of wood. He hesitated slightly on the piece he'd lodged deeper into Gon's side, but luckily, without much wincing from Gon, he was able to pull it out.

Carefully, he pulled Gon's shirt off to better dress the wounds. He followed Gon's process of chewing the herb then packing the wound. He used small patches of the cloth bandage to cover the cuts from his cards, and finally he came to the burn on Gon's leg that he'd caused himself.

"That was stupid_." _Hisoka gestured to the burn, which looked to be only second degree. Gon smiled slightly.

"If I hadn't, I'd be dead right now," and managed a shrug before gasping from the pain of it.

"I'm not so sure," Hisoka muttered. "How long does it take for these herbs to dry?"

"Around two hours. We should stay still in the meantime." Hisoka nodded and put his good arm through the bag loop before bringing Gon to his feet and shouldering him to the closest tree. He sat down, bringing Gon with him and sat with his back against the base of the tree and resting Gon's back to his chest so that he was in between his legs. They would be comfortable here for a while.

Though his pain began to subside, most likely due to the herbs, Hisoka began to feel more and more drowsy. _Maybe just a small nap would be fine_...

"Hisoka, don't fall asleep. I definitely gave you a concussion." Gon said, anticipating Hisoka's actions.

"How did you know I was falling asleep?" He mused.

"I could feel it in your breathing," Gon said, and brought his left arm up to touch Hisoka's chest. "I can tell a lot of things by your breath. Like when I touch you," He traced his fingers up to Hisoka's neck, "like this, your breathing gets quicker. I know what that does to you." He was so matter of fact, and there was no denying his accuracy. Hisoka didn't say anything.

"I know you don't like it," Gon said, his fingers lightly tracing a figure eight on Hisoka's neck, "But you can't keep trying to kill me. I won't accept that. It'll probably make you feel worse anyway."

"Gon, you've grown much stronger. I don't know if I could kill you without dying in the process. " He teased, avoiding the heart of the issue.

"Ne, Hisoka, what happened to you before I found you by the stream?" Gon asked. The mention of Hisoka's dying spurred the thought.

"I had been fighting Chrollo. He injured me with this knife before your red-eyed friend stole him from me."

"Kurapika?" Gon gasped and turned to face Hisoka, "You saw Kurapika?"

Hisoka tilted his head to the side, "Yes, for a few seconds."

"I haven't spoken with him in years. No one has been able to contact him, not even Leorio. We thought he'd...you know." Gon looked down at his hands, which he'd clasped together. After so long of not knowing, he should be happy knowing Kurapika still lived, but he couldn't fight his anger. How could he have gone so long without contact? Did he not care that his friends thought he was dead?

Seeing the face of the young man in front of him, Hisoka placed a hand on top of Gon's, "Gon, you must first feel the way your friend has before you judge his actions. A goal spawned from revenge leaves little room for friendship." When Gon's eyes met his again Hisoka looked away and removed his hand.

"He must have been consumed with his training. A very formidable opponent. " He tried, but did not succeed, in inserting his usual insidious playfulness into his tone. Maybe he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill Gon, but he certainly needed to withdraw.

Gon put his hand on Hisoka's cheek and tried to gently turn his head to face him. It was like pulling a stone. His hand dropped but his determination did not and he turned around to face Hisoka fully. Gon kissed his fingertips and placed them on the stab wound. He brought them back to his lips, and kissed them again, repeating this process until every would Hisoka had was touched. Hisoka's stoicism faltered slightly at the sweetness of Gon's actions.

Gon put his lips to Hisoka's neck and felt the muscles tighten as he trailed kisses up his jawline. Hisoka put his good hand on Gon's chest to stop him, but it was easily swatted aside. Continuing, he reached Hisoka's lips and held him in place with both hands. This time Hisoka used his full force, pushing Gon a few meters away.

In milliseconds, Gon was back, crushing himself against Hisoka and pulling him into an aggressive kiss. Hisoka groaned with pleasure, but resisted, this time freeing himself and jumping away. A pattern emerged beginning with Gon trying to get closer, and Hisoka consistantly escaping.

Gon changed tactics and instead of trying to pull Hisoka toward him, he attacked, punching Hisoka with surprising force. Hisoka skidded to a halt and held his face in surprise before he readied himself for another fight. _This time_, Gon promised himself, _I'm not gonna hold back!_

He charged his Jajanken faster than he ever had and launched himself toward Hisoka. He feigned a punch and instead, he drew his Jajanken blade and sliced Hisoka's muscles between neck and shoulder. Hisoka sent him flying with a punch to his gut and he noticed he'd been struck with Bungee Gum as well.

As he landed on the ground he was quickly sailing through the air again and slammed into a tree. A second later, Hisoka forced him through the air again but Gon was ready. He positioned his feet toward the tree and braced for impact. He hit hard and the vibrations from hitting shook his bones so badly it hurt. Gon used the force to push himself off, splintering the wood in the process, and headed straight for Hisoka.

Gon slammed into Hisoka with such force he knocked him off his feet and sent them both tumbling backward, kicking up dust in the process. By shear twist of fate their movement ceased with Gon on top, making the task of pinning Hisoka down very easy.

"No," Hisoka said, his voice showing his rising panic. He needed control, he needed power, and he had neither when he was around Gon. As an unwritten rule, attraction never came with emotion and after years of rejecting emotion, Hisoka was nearly convinced he had none. There was no room in his world for this feeling, and the fact that he was experiencing it mortified him. He had no idea what to do.

"Hisoka," Gon nearly whispered, "I can show you." He addressed Hisoka's thoughts as if he'd pulled them from out of his head. Leaning down slowly, Gon pressed his lips to his. He was patient and waited for Hisoka's body to respond before relaxing his grip.

Gon pulled away just long enough to say, "I love your taste," before biting Hisoka's bottom lip. He bit harder than he'd meant to, but he knew Hisoka enjoyed it from the way he pushed his hips upward in response. Their hands began to roam appreciatively over each other at the same steady pace they kissed.

When Hisoka felt Gon's erection he rolled on top of him and pulled him onto his lap. Grabbing a fistful of Gon's hair he pulled his head back and ravaged his neck, nipping and sucking up the jaw line and biting his earlobe. Gon gasped with pleasure and his legs reflexively tightened their grip around Hisoka who grunted in discomfort, putting his hand to his side.

"Ah, gomen, Hiso-chan," Gon said, pulling away to look at the stab wound he'd squeezed. The bandages were already soiled and the ripped and dirty clothing made them look worse, "I need to clean your wounds." And abruptly he stood, dragging Hisoka with him. He took Hisoka's wrist in hand and lead him to his backpack before heading toward the stream.

It took longer than normal due to the decreased state of the both of them, but they arrived before sundown. Gon pulled Hisoka to the waters' edge and began undressing. After a moment to appreciate the sight, Hisoka followed suit. Stepping into the water they both seperately thought of how grateful they were for the warm summer weather, which kept the stream at a comfortable temperature.

At its deepest point, the streams surface hit Hisoka low on his hips while Gon, being shorter, was in near his belly button. They faced each other and on an unspoken cue, began treating the others' wounds. The soiled bandages were removed and discarded, revealing newly formed scabs underneath.

As they began cleaning each other, their touches changed from clinical to carnal. To Gon, Hisoka's every touch felt electric, leaving his skin tingling. He moaned against Hisoka's lips and the older man playfully bit his own, eliciting more sounds of satisfaction. Gon lurched forward sending them both tumbling into the water. When they surfaced he looked sheepish and had a slight blush on his face. He ruffled his wet hair self-conciously and looked up at Hisoka through his lashes.

_Ahh..._Hisoka felt his chest tighten and ran a shaky hand through his own hair to get it out of his eyes. He pulled Gon to him gently and laced their fingers together, "Gon," he whispered and bent to kiss his forhead.

When they kissed again, Gon felt a change in Hisoka that reverberated through his entire being. His movements became more urgent, not knowing when this part of Hisoka would disappear. His hand fisted in Hisoka's hair to hold him against his mouth while his other hand traveled downward to grasp his still firm cock.

As he tried to wrap his arms around Gon, Hisoka was inhibited by the sling restraining his arm. Irritated, he ripped it off and let out what could only be considered a growl and raked his hands down Gon's back. He pulled him to the shallows and all but threw him on to the bank. Gon braced himself on his forearms while Hisoka climbed on top of him. He stopped and pushed Gon's legs wider and brought his head down to Gon's erection. The water flowed just over his hips, leaving his quivering member open for Hisoka's mouth.

The sensation of Hisoka's lips around him coursed through his body, running through him in time with Hisoka's movements. He closed his eyes and the sensation nearly overtook him. Hisoka's hand, which was gripping Gon's hip, began to slowly travel toward Gon's inner thigh before tentatively circling his opening.

Gon's eyes shot open with this new and uncertain situation. Hisoka, still licking and sucking, brought his other hand up to entwine his fingers with Gon's, soothing him. Gon's muscles relaxed one by one and Hisoka pushed one finger inside of him while simultaneously sucking harder. Gon's eyelids shuttered with pleasure, he'd barely felt anything else.

Hisoka inserted a second finger, once again, sucking hard to distract Gon. When he'd stretched enough to accommodate the second finger, Hisoka began thrusting in and out. Gon let out a whimper as his body adjusted. Soon, the discomfort faded and he began to feel slight pleasure, though everything was still too new for him to enjoy it fully.

Without warning, Hisoka abruptly pulled away and turned Gon over, bringing him farther into the stream so the water could provide some lubrication. Gon braced himself when he felt Hisoka's tip testing his entrance. "Gomen, momo-chan," Hisoka whispered, "It's better if I do this fast," and he slammed into him. Gon screamed, guttural and panicked as tears poured from his eyes. He reached forward blindly trying to escape this pain. Hisoka reached forward and held his hand, bringing his other down to stroke Gon.

Gon's breathing was ragged he couldn't imagine he would feel any pleasure, but Hisoka's hand was expertly caressed him, dulling the pain in his backside. After a few moments, Hisoka pulled back slowly and began to thrust. He let go of Gon's hand and held his hip in place as he moved in and out. Surprisingly, the pain ebbed enough for Gon to feel something stirring in his belly. He felt hotter and hotter and soon there was no pain and only Hisoka.

He put his hand on top of Hisoka's, squeezing slightly and spurring him onward. With this signal, Hisoka quickened his pace and shifted, pushing against Gon on the inside again and again, pounding right into the spot where Gon felt the most pleasure. Hisoka pulled his other hand back to hold Gon tighter, and Gon moved to replace it. He went faster until he couldn't take the fire that had built up inside him. He exploded into Gon, who came at the same time and they both collapsed to the side, their heads only just above the water, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just a note, Hisoka used 'momo-chan' because it means peach. Gon is his little fruit, so it's only fitting he's got a nickname now!


End file.
